This invention concerns a method for verifying and measuring a double-toothing sprocket wheel, and to a device for carrying out the method.
The invention is concerned with the production of sprocket wheels, or pulleys for drive belts, with a straight or bi-helical double-toothing.
The sprocket wheel or pulleys to which the invention refers are advantageously of the type used together with so-called positive drive belts such as those produced by the Goodyear Company and known by the trade name of "Eagle".
The invention seeks to enable the accuracy of the respective positionings of the teeth of two toothings to be verified and enable sprocket wheels with extremely high mechanical characteristics to be produced.
The sprocket wheels to which the invention relates may include teeth which coincide with a center line or are offset, the offset distance being advantageously 50% of the pitch.